Im not her
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Beast boy seemed to get angry. 'Or does little miss demon have to stick her nose into everything just like daddy's little girl should' She recoiled a few steps like shed been slapped across the face and hurt clouded her eyes. 'Oh god Rae I'm sorry' then she fled -long one shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

They were always together. All they did was kiss and hug, they loved to rub her face in it or at least she did. Every time beast boy's face would be facing another direction or his eyes were closed terra would send her a smug look. Every single damn time.

It twisted her heart to see them together but beast boy was happy. You see when terra went away the two of them had tried going together and she had fallen in love. Sadly it didn't seem that he shared her feelings because the moment terra came back he went to her like a lost puppy and left her in the dust. Sure it hurt but all she wanted was to have a chance to tell him how she really felt and to tell him something really important.

She looked up from her book at terra's giggling to see beast boy tickling her laughing hysterically and she STILL managed to give her the smug look. She glared at them and stood up quickly and slammed her book shut gaining both of their attention. Beast boy gave her a slightly irritated look and she could've cried but instead she furrowed her brows and pushed away how she felt. _I'm not that girl…._

'Could you two take your little love fest where other people don't have to witness it?!'

Beast boy seemed to get angry. 'Why can't you mind your own business Rae?! Or does little miss demon have to stick her nose into everything just like daddy's little girl should?!'

She recoiled a few steps like shed been slapped across the face and hurt clouded her eyes.

A moment after he said it he regretted it and started walking towards her. 'Oh god Rae I'm sorry'

He reached out to her and she pulled her hands to her chest as she backed away from him. Then she shook her head slowly as tears streamed her face.

'Rae…'

He reached for her and she flinched away farther. The moment she touched the wall she closed her eyes, shook her head violently and turned as she fled out the common room doors.

'RAE!'

He ran after her ignoring the sound of terra yelling behind him. Raven was just far enough in front of him that every turn she took he could just barely see her cape around the corner. When she got to her room she slammed her door in his face and he almost ran into it.

Instead he stated pounding on it. 'Rae! Rae open up!'

A sob of a sound came from the other side of the door. 'G-Go away!'

Then there were massive sounds of shuffling like the room was being ransacked. He tried to fly under the door but she had set a spell to keep him out and he was zapped into the wall across from her door.

'Rae let me in! I'm sorry!'

'Keep away from me! You're not the beast boy I love you're an animal!'

He froze. 'Y-You what?'

She sniffled. 'Not like you care. Good bye forever my love…'

Then there was silence.

'Rae? Rae you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?!'

After pounding for a while longer he tried to fly under it again and the spell was gone. He entered the room and it was in shambles but there was no raven.

'No.. she can't be….'

He searched her wreck of a room and her mirror was gone along with a few other things of major importance to her. There was a piece of paper on her bed and he snatched it up.

Dear animal,

I know you have come into my room, I will never return and you will never find me don't try to look. You took my beast boy away and gave him to the blonde traitor, I hate you for that. I will forever love you my beast boy where ever you are.

Goodbye- Raven Roth

Beast boy slid to his knees holding the note and droplets of salty rain fell to the paper as he cried.

'She's gone, and she hates me. I can't believe I said that to her.'

About 8 months later beast boy was on parole with terra jabbering in his ear mostly ignoring her. After raven left everything just went sour with terra and he was only still dating her because… actually he didn't know why. They were walking at dark to make sure there were no late night robbers and something caught his eye going down an abandoned alley. He turned to see a girl in the shadows watching him.

Her hair was black and her eyes a green that matched his and nearly glowed under the cover of the shadows. For some reason she seemed familure and he paused to give her a closer look. The moment he stopped however she turned and ran down the alley way. He dashed after her on instinct and began gaining on her quickly. When he easily caught up and spun her around her eyes flew wide open in surprise and he breathed hard in front of her trying to catch his breath.

When he was calm he looked at her again and noticed that a strand of her hair was a different color than the rest but before he could check she wrenched herself out of his hands.

'What do YOU want?' She glared.

He didn't answer. 'Is it really you? Rae?'

She took a step back and pulled her coat tighter around herself. He reached out and grasped her hand that was holding it closed-

'Don't touch me!'

-And pulled it open to see what she was hiding. Her stomach was no longer flat; she was pregnant, really pregnant.

She pulled out of his reach slowly and looked away. 'What do you want with me?'

'I want you to come home Rae.'

'My home is here in the city.'

'Please come back..'

'I'm happy here besides no one wants me there anyway' She glared at him.

He looked down 'I'm sorry about that Rae'

He looked back up to her to see her walking away. 'Hey wait up!'

She ignored him and continued walking towards the busy late night street on the other side of the alley. He caught up to her and walked with her.

'Rae I'm sorry about everything I said I really don't like terra anymore, I've moved on.'

She glanced at him and he took it as a sign to continue but before he could he was tackled to the ground. 'Beast Boy there you are!'

She paused to turn and see terra on top of beast boy kissing him and she glared.

'Moved on? Sure and my name is Barbie'

Then she turned and walked into the crowd. He shoved terra off him and yelled after her.

'Raven Wait!'

She continued to walk away and he hurried after her. She ended up at a nice looking hotel on the far end of town and walked in to the top floor to enter a key into a locked door at the room 707. When she walked in she left the door open, she must've known he would follow her.

She walked into her kitchen and began making herself some tea. 'So how can I help you animal?'

He growled deep in his throat and when she put the pot down turned her around to face him.

'IM NOT-!...' He took a deep breath. 'I'm not animal..'

He looked at her with sad eyes and she pulled away from him heading toward the couch. 'You are in my opinion.'

He sighed and remembered how hurt she looked when he last saw her and followed her.

'How have you been Rae?'

'My name is Rachel if you must call me something and my life simple and calm.'

'Are you happy?'

Her eyes snapped to him. 'My happiness is none of your concern but I am getting am getting more anxious by the day.'

He looked at her curiously. 'Why?'

She put a hand to her stomach. 'I worry a lot about the future..'

Her eyes glazed over a moment but she shook her head and was back.

'How about you animal? Everything peachy?'

She got up and grabbed the boiling pot to pour her tea. He watched her go and then put his face in his hands with a sigh.

'I don't know Rae everything has changed since you left. Robin and Star got together, bee moved in to be with cyborg and terra won't leave me alone.'

'I thought you were dating the blonde menace?' She took a sip of her tea and made her way back to her seat across from him.

'I was dating her and she apparently still thinks I am. I've dumped her probably 10 times and she always comes back the next day like were together and it was just a fight. I can't get away from her for more than 10 minutes because robin thinks were as happy as him and makes us do all our patrols together.'

'Fascinating.'

He looked up to see her looking over the tip of her cup with a bored expression and sent her a half-hearted glare.

'Common Rae I'm serious'

She shrugged and opened her mouth to say something but a knock rang throughout the room and she turned toward the door with a mildly surprised look on her face.

'Who could that be?'

She got up slowly and walked over to the door. When she opened it her confused features contorted to angry ones. 'And how may I help you?'

'Excuse me ma'am have you seen a green-skinned boy around here anywhere? Someone said they saw him come up to this floor.'

Beast boy walked up beside her. 'What is it terra?'

Terra grinned at him. 'Beast boy! There you are!'

She went to hug him but an arm stopped her and she turned to the woman with black hair.

'You are not allowed in my home miss'

Terra glared at the green eyes of the stern woman in front of her.

'My name is terra of the teen titans I can go wherever I please.'

'Excuse you I don't care if you're the queen of Sheba you are not allowed into my home'

Terra crossed her arms. 'Just who are you anyway?'

'My name is Rachel your Highnesses'

'Beast boy why are you with this woman?'

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. 'Terra we are not dating anymore leave her alone.'

'What do you mean of course we are?'

'NO we are not.'

Rachel humped pushed terra out of her door and then grabbed beast boy and threw him at her. 'Take your relationship problems somewhere else! I have enough problems of my own, good-bye animal, your highness if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone!'

Then she slammed the door. Terra humped. 'Grumpy old fat lady'

'She's not fat terra she's pregnant.'

'How do you know her anyway?'

'Old friend.'

He smiled and placed a hand on her door before turning and walking down the hall. Terra followed him and began going on and on about how they should fix their relationship or something like that he wasn't really listening to her. When he got home that night all he could think about was the fact that raven was all alone and pregnant in that apartment.

Wait a minute he never asked her who the father of the baby was?! He looked around the room, it had been movie night and everyone was asleep in the living room except him.

Cyborg took up most of the middle of the couch with bee lying on his side, Robin and star were curled up together at the far end of the couch and terra was sprawled out with her legs on his lap with her head off the edge of the couch. He scowled at her and turned into a ferret to get away from her on the floor. He changed back to himself and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

Inside was a letter and a holo ring.

He put the paper on the table and the ring back into his pocket. He walked to his room where he had left a packed bag just inside of his door. He grabbed it but paused and turned to go down to ravens room.

He walked inside the now clean room, it had taken him a while but he had fixed it like before just in case she would come home, he knew now that she never would. He walked over to her desk where a broken mirror surrounded by broken glass sat, her meditation mirror.

He remembered finding it and smiling at the memory it gave. He shook his head and moved to her bed where he had put the present he had bought her for if she came back. It was a box with jewelry inside, matching earrings and a necklace.

He had gotten it especially made for her it was a silver moon hanging by a diamond incrusted star. On the moon sat a howling black wolf with emerald-green eyes.

He smiled and put it in his pocket with the ring. He looked around the room once more taking in her near faded sent before walking out the door and onto the roof.

He had promised himself if he ever found her that he would never lose her again and he would hold up to that promise. He sat his bag down and turned into a bird to grab it in his talons and fly away from the tower. It was almost light when he landed on the roof of her building.

He turned back to himself and walked inside making his way to her room. At her door he turned into a fly leaving his back outside and turned back to himself just inside the door to unlock it and grab the bag from the hall.

When he closed the door he left his bag at beside the couch and went to find her. He didn't see her anywhere else so he went to check her room, her sheets were rumpled badly and there was a big wet spot beside the bed.

His first thought was that she had spilt a drink but when he thought about it he realized the severity of the situation.

'Shit! Nearest hospital! Where?! Think beast boy think!'

He pounded on his head for a moment. 'Two blocks away!'

He ran and jumped out the window. He flew faster than even he thought possible and was at the front door in a few minutes. The moment his feet hit the ground he pulled out his ring, slipped it on, and ran inside.

Once he made it to the front desk he was breathless and the receptionist raised an eyebrow at him.

'Can I help you sir.'

He gulped a couple of breaths before he could speak. 'Rachel Roth, where is she?'

She flipped through a couple of papers before she found it. 'Ah here she is Rachel Roth. Shes a new mother resting in the maternity ward, I take it you would like to see her?'

He nodded quickly and she smiled at him. 'Second floor room 209 honey'

'Thank you!' Then he ran to the elevator.

After a painfully long wait in the super small box of a room with a nasty smelling old woman he was running down the hall way.200…201…202…203…204…205…206…207…208…209!

He ran through the door and there she was, she was lying on her back in a hospital gown and covered in white hospital sheets. She seemed to be asleep so he took a deep breath and closed the door behind him before he took a seat at her side.

He looked at her again and suddenly realized how tired he was before he folded his arms on the edge of the bed and burying his face into them to take a small nap.

He woke to someone touching his hair and slowly tilted his face to the source, it was raven, she was awake. He gave her a sleepy smile and saw her smile back just before he fell asleep again.

When he woke the second time it was because the door had closed, someone had just left the room. Curious he looked to raven to ask her but the question died on his lips.

There, in her arms, was a little boy. She smiled at him as he reached for her and gave him a finger to hold. He cooed at her and she tickled his little tummy. He squealed and tried to swat her away but she just giggled and stopped.

She looked up with a smile. 'Your awake'

He nodded numbly.

She looked back down at her baby. 'Why are you here?'

'I came for you Rae, I wont let you go again, I love you too much'

'Im glad your back, perfect timing.'

'For what Rae?'

'Gar would you like to hold your son?'

His mouth fell open and he almost fell out of the chair. 'M-my son?'

'Yes Gar your son, and the blonde hair doesn't suit you like it does him'

'Huh?'

'You left your holo ring on. He looks exactly like you, here take him.'

She leaned forward and he grabbed the boy on instinct. He held him with an arm and gave the baby his hand. The little boy looked up at him and smiled a toothless grin.

Beast boys eyes filled with tears. 'Hey little guy'

A doctor walked in at that moment. 'Miss Roth?'

Raven looked at him. 'Yes?'

'You never gave the boy a name?'

'Hmm oh yes Gar what do you think?'

He glanced at her then turned his attention back to the boy. 'Anything you want Rae'

She smiled. 'Aiden. Aiden Drew Logan'

Beast boys head shot up at the name but she was looking at the doctor as he scribbled the boy's name down.

'When can I go home doctor?'

He looked up at her. 'You cannot go home until tomorrow unless someone is there to take care of you and the child for the time being'

She glared at him for a moment before turning to beast boy. 'What about you Gar?'

He seemed shocked for a second. 'Huh? Oh yea i'll be there.'

The doctor turned to him. 'And who might you be sir?'

'My name is Garfield Logan'

'Ah the father, very well you may leave when you wish. You have to fill out a few papers sir and then she will be released to you.'

Raven grumbled and crossed her arms. 'It's not like I was arrested and he's bailing me out'

Beast boy chuckled and handed her Aiden. 'I'll be right back Rae.'

He followed the doctor out of the room and to a desk in the middle of the floor.

'I just need you to sign a few papers and fill out some information.'

'Alright'

He was handed a clip board and some papers. He walked to a chair and began to fill them out. It asked about any medical problem, family life, home life, and his full name.

He handed it to a woman behind the desk and she glanced at it before nodding at him. 'You are free to leave sir'

'Thank you'

He walked back to Ravens room with a spring in his step. He smiled at her and said they could go.

She had handed him the baby and ran into the bathroom and faster than he ever thought possible she was in front of him ready to go with the baby back in her arms.

He shook his head and they walked out of the hospital, he called a cab and then they were at the hotel.

When they got to the apartment he went under the door and opened it from the inside so she wouldn't have to find her keys.

Only a few steps inside and she turned to him. 'Can you take off your ring now?'

He paused and turned to her. 'Only if you take off your wig and contacts.'

She smiled. 'Deal'

She walked over to the basinet inside her room beside her bed and laid Aiden down before she turned to her dresser and pulled out a contacts case. She pulled them out and put them in it before pulling off the short black and letting her surprisingly long purple hair fall to her hips.

She turned to see his surprised face and snickered. 'I haven't cut it in a while, close your mouth beast boy'

His mouth clamped shut and she crossed her arms. 'Your turn'

He took off his ring and placed it on the table beside her bed and caught sight of himself in the mirror, green. He sighed and turned to see her smiling again, without realizing he strode across the room and wrapped her in his arms.

'Rae, Raven I've missed you so much'

She hugged him back. 'I've missed you too beast boy.'

'I thought you were gone forever'

'I never left'

He pulled away and kissed her. Her hands wound in his hair and he pulled her closer. When the need for oxygen became known they pulled apart and he buried his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder taking deep breaths of her sent.

'I love you Raven Roth and I'll never let you go again.'

'You better not Garfield Logan I will need someone to help me take care of this future trouble maker'

He chuckled. 'You got it Rae, let's go to bed'

The changed and crawled into bed. Before Raven could fall asleep a box was thrust under her nose and she looked past it to see beast boy smiling.

'What's this beast boy?'

'I had it made for you in case you came back but I came to you. I'll get a ring later but for now this will do, Raven Roth will you marry me?'

She opened the box and gasped. 'Oh it's beautiful'

She threw herself at him and hugged him. 'Of course I'll marry you idiot!'

He laughed and pulled her to him after she sat the box down on the side table.

'I just gained a son and a future wife in one day, could this get any better?'

She laughed lightly and snuggled into his chest. 'Night beast boy'

'Night Raven, I love you.'

'I love you too'

-Short quiet pause-

'Rae?'

She sighed. 'Yes beast boy?'

'I want a little girl.'

She smacked him with a pillow.

'OW! What was that for?'

'Go to sleep beast boy.'

_Apparently I am that girl…_

* * *

**This started out as a fic for the some 'Im not that girl' wicked but it spiraled on from there.**

**Oh well :P**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
